DreamWorks Animation Nation
DreamWorks Animation Nation is a Raven Software video game based on DreamWorks Animation. Due to DreamWorks Animation being owned by Universal, the game guest stars Owen Grady of Jurrasic World fame as well as some other universal IPs. Playable Characters #Shrek #Donkey #Fiona #Puss in Boots #Kitty Softpaws #Gingy #Oscar the Sharkslayer #Lenny #Z #Bala #Moses #Tzipporah #Sinbad #Marina #Miguel #Tulio #Alex #Marty #Melman #Gloria #Skipper #Private #Po #Master Tigress #Master Viper #Master Shifu #Eep #Guy #Turbo #Burn #White Shadow #Whiplash #Hiccup #Toothless #Astrid #Branch #Poppy #RJ #Verne #Hammy #Stella #Barry B. Benson #Mooseblood #Adam Flayman #Ginormica #BOB #Dr. Cockroach #Missing Link #Megamind #Minion #Metro Man #Brainbot #Roddy St. James #Rita #Ginger #Rocky #Jack Frost #Bunnymund #Mr. Peabody #Sherman #Oh #Tip #Mr Krupp/Captain Underpants #Polvina #Ester #Tubarina #Owen Grady #Gru #E.B. #Buster Moon Unlockable # Bridget # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # DLC # # # # # # Levels Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Voice Cast *Michael Gough as Shrek *Phil LaMarr as Donkey, Marty, Oscar the Sharkslayer, Smoove Moove, Tulio, Mooseblood, Maurice, Lord Farquadd, Ernie and Bernie *Troy Baker as Owen Grady, Michael Knight, Miguel, Prince Charming, Mandible *D.C. Douglas as Moses, God, Sinbad, Metro Man *Jennifer Hale as Tzipporah, Eris, Fairy Godmother *Robin Atkin Downes as Rameses, Whitey *Keith Ferguson as Megamind *Wally Wingert as Alex *Mick Wingert as Po, Lenny *David P. Smith as Crazy Joe *Cree Summer as Tip, Gloria, Stella, Chel *David Herman as Oh, Tzekel-Kan *Grey DeLisle as Princess Fiona, Bala, Burn, Lola *Alanna Ubach as Azteca, Paz *Tom MacGrath as Skipper *James Patrick Stuart as Kowalski, Private *John DiMaggio as Rico *Danny Jacobs as King Julien *Jay Barushel as Hiccup *America Ferrera as Astrid *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut *Eric Bauza as Chet, Puss in Boots *Steve Carell as Hammy, Gru, Dru *Melissa Disney as Angie, Vanessa, Ruffnut *Patrick Warburton as Ken *John Goodman as Montgomery *Michael Bell (Voice Actor) as Dr. Cockroach *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Tara Strong as Ginormica, Poppy *Seth Rogen as B.O.B., Master Mantis *Kari Wahlgren as Master Tigress *David Kaye as General Monger, Mr. Peabody, Z *Stephen Colbert as President *Max Charles as Sherman *David Cross as Minion, Master Crane *Lucy Liu as Master Viper *Fred Tatasciore as Master Shifu *Keone Young as Mr. Ping, Grand Master Oogway *Conrad Vernon as Gingy, Insectosaurus *Yuri Lowenthal as Branch, Arthur Pendragon, Tighten *Vanessa Marshall as Bridget, Roxanne Ritchi *Corey Burton as Seti, Don Lino, Toad *Reid Scott as Turbo, Guy *Olivia D'Abo as Ginger, Rita, Mrs. Tweedy *Dee Bradley Baker as Barry Benson, Le Frog, Sykes *Andy Serkis as Spike, Mr. Tweedy *Michael Bell (Turbo) as White Shadow *Billy West as Kim-ly Category:Megamind Category:Antz Category:Shrek Category:Bee Movie Category:Over The Hedge Category:Turbo Category:The Croods Category:How To Train Your Dragon Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Madagascar Category:Shark Tale Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Home Category:Raven Software Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Trolls Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:Crossover Video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Role-playing Category:Despicable Me Category:Hop Category:Sing Category:Puss in Boots Category:Chicken Run Category:Flushed Away Category:SING